An augmented reality technology is a simulation technology of applying virtual information to the real world, and superposes an image of a real environment and a virtual environment in a same frame in real time. All kinds of applications that use the augmented reality technology can make a user fitted into a virtual environment. A traditional interaction process in the augmented reality technology can be realized by all kinds of clients running on terminal devices.
For example, take a poster as a marker. An image of the marker is captured by using a camera and is used for recognition to get a recognition result. According to the recognition result, a movie trailer related to the content of this specific poster is got and is played. Since logic involved for recognition during the interaction process of the augmented reality technology is very complex and includes all kinds of files, which results in that the size of a client is over large, so in interaction applications of the augmented reality technology realized by all kinds of clients, each kind of interaction application can only correspond to a single marker and is realized by a corresponding client. In another word, each client can only correspond to a kind of marker, and for different markers, corresponding clients need to be developed specifically, and a single client is unable to realize the interaction process of the augmented reality technology for multiple kinds of markers, which results in that a user has to download and install multiple clients repeatedly and lacks of flexibility.
Furthermore, traditional interaction in the augmented reality technology may also be realized by a mainframe computer connected to a big screen set up indoors or outdoors. For example, when a shampoo commercial is being played on an outdoor big screen, if a viewer stands in a certain area before the big screen, a video of the viewer learning dance with a virtual famous people or taking a picture with the famous people will be played on the big screen; as another example, when an indoor big screen commercial is launched in a museum, if a viewer stands in a specified area, he may see a video of dinosaurs or astronauts passing by him on the indoor big screen. Though compared to a client running on a terminal device, a mainframe computer connected to an indoor or outdoor big screen has relatively strong backstage calculation abilities and can process complex logic in the interaction process of the augmented reality technologies, the interaction in the augmented reality technology realized by a big screen and a mainframe connected thereto, due to limitations of its use, also aims to a single marker and lacks of flexibility.